pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Bulbasaur98/Archivo1
Bienvenido^^ olaa vii k eras nuevoo asii k te keriia dar la bienveniida^^ uenuu si tienes alguna duda no te preocupes, consultanosla^^ PD: si lo de 98 va para el año k naciste, io tamiien!!n.n Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 19:30 15 may 2010 (UTC) Te doy la bienvenida soy FANPOK y em llamo nicolas y si te gustan lso realitys kiero ke opines del mio xP El Reto Usuario:FANPOK Holaaaaaaaa Holaaa soy Marcela =3 bueno espero que te diviertas en esta wiki ¿Quisieras ser mi amigo? *Rin Eipam* 19:32 15 may 2010 (UTC) Ahhahahaha compiiii^^ iien algiiien k tiiene mii edad!!!! =) uenuuu sii necesiitas algunaa cosiiilla no dudes en consultarmelaa ^^ esperoo k cmo diices nss encontremss en el xatt^^ un besiiitoo=) Lää'h Mààndýýý ^.^ •тαℓк тσ мє• 10:10 16 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Bulba!, Soy Lucian-Fantome Graciass por audicionar, me pareces un exelente candidato, pero deseas ser villano???' Ponlo en la pagina donde audisionaste' Lo Recuerdas Bueno Solo recuerdo ke te inscribiste en un reality llamado el reto en la segunda temporada xP bueno ya se acerca y el especial saldra el viernes solo te recuerdo muy pronto tendras tu momento de gloria en el reto xPP =D.Nicolas 17:04:21 jun 2010 ' Te doy mi msn para hablar Es: barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com --Usuario:Meganium1530 shale :D te lo day, ahora la historia es tuya, cualquier duda conmigo , agrega losp ersonajes que quieras y todo el cuento, crea especiales si quieres, desde ahora es tuyo :D, felicitaciones, pero no hagreges mas caps A la Orden !! 04:51 10 jul 2010 (UTC) No se puede. Elije: Entrenador o Coordinador. Respóndeme en mi discusión. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 18:27 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Entrenador entonces Pues eso xD. Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 08:22 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Shíi ^w^ Síi soii x3 Acá en wikia no aii muxaa gente d uruuguuay uwu Yo conozcoo a dos pero no tiienen cuuentaa en wikii lolZ x3 i d k parte sos?¿ ioo d soriianoo x3 '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 17:54 14 jul 2010 (UTC) Haha x3 Claro, seaamoos amiigoos ^w^ i... toda la genteee k ee conociidoo en internet k es d uruuguay, es d montevideo!! uwu x3 coomoo dicee la canción "Morís en la capital" x3 iwal papá tienee parientees en montevideeoo, tíos i priimos algo desoo xdd hehe, antes ioo ibaa cuuando era más xiicaa pero después noo xd uuenuu, xauu, xauu!! ↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ нιмє ♪ 18:04 14 jul 2010 (UTC) hola bueno haz pasado a el viaje a hoenn (en verdad todos pasaron) estan en Sinnoh y tienes que recorrer kanto y joho (ver instrucciones en el cap 1) bueno felicidades chao T.A.K jajajja 15:26 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ^w^ Claro que sí nwn Poneme un... mmm... Glaceon nwn Capaz que tardo en ponerte a vos porque es que me olvido o me da pereza x3 Xau! ☥ αℓмα ѕσℓιтαяια ☥ ≈ ☠ яσ¢к 4єνєя ☠ 21:18 22 jul 2010 (UTC) hola!! Pues tu te inscribiste en mi realyti (Stop and Go! ) y en lo del pais solo puedes poner Italia,Alemania,Canada o Argentina espero que te sea problema cambiarlo pero por favor cambialo [[Usuario:Tukumi pikuru|'··"]] 17:29 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Graché La verdad es que como soy impaciente e hecho algo PARECIDO a una 3ª parte.Se llama El equipo ingenio,y es que Diego y Shine se casaron,tuvieron 2 hijos(Marta una riolu y Pablo un shinx).Un día Pablo y Pedro(Phanpy) se encuentran en la playa a Julieta,una eevee que afirma ser humana pero no recuerda nada más.Que conste que no se parece en NADA al juego.¡Gracias por leerla!¡Ya creía yo que nadie la leía y que era mala(la novela)!Si te lees la que te digo ahora,pon un comentario plis.X3 La kiminowa pacífica(Pero cuidadito igualmente) Amigotes, amigotes... Amigotes somos, amigotes, amigotees, amigooooooos. (Canto xD) Amigotes, amiguitos, amigotas, amiguitas, amigooooooooos (Canción inventada por mí xD) El PAAchú administrador, PAA. 17:46 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Holisss oye hace ya tiempo que somos amigos, podrias ponerme en tu lista de amigos, y yo te pongo en la mia, si?? ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:14 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar Gracias por participar en mi primera novela.Ahora puedo morir feliz *w* La chica froslass Claro Si yo lo lo hice por que la pregunta? arte es algo que conserva su belleza aun cuando el cruel tiempor ha pasado sobre el.¡ARTE ES LA BELLEZA ETERNA! 23:00 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Letras para Kyoto Motel '''OSITO DE FELPA' Me regalaste un osito de felpa llaamdo felipe yo lo llamé pipe pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Sacarle las tripas Venderlas a bajo precio por que ahora solo la quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre Pero ahora lo tire lo tire al igual q mis recuerdos de ti adios felipe(adios) te vere en el otro mundo con una metralleta esta vez pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR Pero siempre estaran en mi esos malditos ojos apuntandome tan vacios y plasticos asustandome x las noches Sus colmillos d vampiro llenos de sangre pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR pero ahora lo quiero DESTROZAR COSAS SUCIAS Un dia, En un extraño lugar 2 personas se iban a desfugar El chico se le declaro un dia mas nunca llegara a ser tu guia Entonces la chica solo pudo pedir un poco de lo suyo decidieron acudir a un lugar donde porfin se podrian amar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y el mmmm(hello) Y ella mmmm(hello) Y asi la noche finalizó y el chico un platano pisó Ahora tienen un millon de hijos y no los quieren por que son unos pijos la siguiente noche en el motel quieren pasar pero nunca ellos se querran casar Kyoto motel, el hotel del amor Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... (solo de guitarra) (Rap) Ellos kerian una noche de diversión no querian mucha presión no sabian lo que iba a pasar pero ellos al poco tiempo se tendrian q casar Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Neku y Sofi sentados en un motel haciendo cosas sucias Entonces el.... FIN wooola ya recibi tu mensaje, y si se areglara, esto apenas son capitulos iniciales, falta muchooooooo mas xD. Si has visto Glee, esto tambien te gustara. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Nueva letra Kyoto Motel Esta es la historia de un chico que le gustaba una chica Ese chico le gustaba esa chica desde el primer dia q la vio y la chica lo ignoraba hacia lo que fuera por tratar de llamarle la atencion e intento cualquier cosa pero ella solo lo queria lejos El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue Ella no lo amaba pero el estaba dispuesto a intentar El no la dejaba asi que ella se fue y su corazon de rompio Ella se fue El se quedo con un corazon que nunca sano El la amaba ella rompio su corazón ya no le digas nada Nada Nada Ella se fue He's gonna tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(x3) 'till the end KingDragon 5 21:25 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Placa X favor podrías ir a este link i seguir las indicaciones para ponerte la placa d los miembros d kyoto motel? http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoto_Motel%28Banda_de_Rock%29#Placa_de_los_integrantes graciias!! αℓι¢є ι ƒєℓℓ ∂σωη... ♥ Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 22:17 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Nueva cancion para el disco Se llama TU eres mi arte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala para golpearte Tu nunca aprendes, eres un ignorante me ensusiaste la camiseta en clase de arte Quiero tener una bomba para matarte o si no, con la directora acusarte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala grande, pa' golpearte compuse la cancion para olvidarte y me servi un jugo de tomate no quiero nunca mas, mencionarte quizas nunca debí, conocerte Seremos como fresas y chocolate no importa si no te gusta el tomate Ire a las estrellas a visitarte con una pala gigante, pa' golpearte Yo soy vainilla, tu eres chocolate Yo soy cienca, tu eres arte Pareces una estrella muy distante Pero aun así, quiero golpearte... Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte Sha La la la la la laaaaa,....golpearte --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝'~'╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝' 18:55 30 ago 2010 (UTC) claro dejame tu equipo max 6 y tu sprite [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:30 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien te dejare entrar a Pokémon tamers, solo dime que pokemon seras y el nombre n.n ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 02:25 4 sep 2010 (UTC) JMMM esque el puesto de bulbasaur ya esta ocupado, asi que elije otro =S ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 02:54 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok ok ya estaras en pokemon tamers ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 03:12 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro! El puesto que queda libre es el de Chico Gotico 'espero que sea de tu agrado, ya te puedes apuntar ^^ [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]]'' ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 08:33 4 sep 2010 (UTC)' ola ola disculpa tu te apuntaste en nota: de espacio obscuro solo quisiera saber que personaje eres...?¿ graxias<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 19:00 4 sep 2010 (UTC) n.nU ok ok ntp en esta novela ya no aii puiestos pero va a estar espacio obscuro 2:el regreso si quieres participas alli le avisare a todo el mundo el 15 de septiembre habra puestos vacantes t reservo uno...?¿<(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 19:18 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Bono suspendido El bono de Bono para todos los Realities de Operación ha sido suspendido porque lo he pensado y mejor sin bono xD. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 09:09 5 sep 2010 (UTC) LA GRAN CARACOLA HA HABLADO! Has sido seleccionada de entre un millón de personas para pagar todos los gastos de un viaje a Groelandia que ni siquiera querias participar en esta historia!! xDDD Necesito que llenes esta ficha de este puesto y lo dejes en mi discuu. Recuerda entre mas claro y detallado sea será mejor. Nombre: Aquí debes poner un nombre completo. Puede ser dos nombres y dos apellido o como quieras. Trata de que sean originales y mejor si son extranjeros (H) (osea, puede ser japones, español, inglés, italiano, etc) Historia: Debes hacer una historia detallada de tu vida hasta los 16 años. Debes poner donde naciste, que ocurrió en tu vida hasta los 16, si tus padres, personas o otros factores te afectaron de alguna manera, etc. Descripción Psicologica: Aquí pon como eres. Se detallada pero no muy variada por ejemplo puedes usar esta manera de describir: Soy una chica seria, determinada y valiente y describes cada una de ellas. Imagen: Aquí pones una o dos imágenes de como eres. Máximo dos. Trata de que muestren su ropa habitual o puede que una sea una ropa habitual y otra especial. Una poder: Aquí puedes poner algún poder especial dependiento de que puesto escojas ok? Recuerda debe ser uno, ya que tendrás otras habilidades. (SI quieres inventala) Puesto: Te doy el puesto de mezcla entre: Caballero y mago (su habilidad es gracias al caballero podra tener grandes habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y gracias al mago podras crear armas para usar) ¿te parece? ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 14:51 5 sep 2010 (UTC) hola bulb Bulb hola se me olvido poner personalidad en la ficha ahora agregalo por favor xD http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_para_Pokemon:El_gran_reto_de_supervivencia ★K!ng★ 17:25 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Bulb!! Hola Bulbii!! x3 Uhmm se q no nos conocemos mucho como para decir q somos súper recontra mejores amigos peroo creo q nos llevamos muyy iieen así q t qería pedir q si t podrías inscribir en mi novelaa? ñaña x3 es q necesiitoo a alguien q sea mi mejor amiigoo lo + pronto posiblee entonces cuando t conectes i leas mi mensaje, entrá acá i si qerés (obvio), inscribiitee como mi mejor amiigoo, si es q nadiie se ha inscriitoo ya: Discusión:El Regreso De Los Elementos sii no qerés no pasa nadaa n.n ah! e ignorá el nombre x3 es q esa página es d una novela q yo tenía x3 el nombre no tiene nada q ver, tengo q redirigirlo graciias! єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 23:54 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Duda exitencial Hola Bulb =D, oye, se me a bajado la duda existencial y queira saber una cosa: de estos dos, cual te gusta mas ¿Ivysaur o Venasaur? es de vida o vida :O --Sangre Si / Globulos Rojo No 00:10 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Okii ¿Qué nombre quieres? Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 16:47 9 sep 2010 (UTC) cancion nueva de kyoto Te extraño La noche pronto llegara Las estrellas hoy caerán Y no estaras ahi... Jamas te podre olvidar Nunca de mi mente, te iras Prometiste quedarte hoy Pero las cosas fueron diferentes Pero no quiero recordar mas, No Es Gracioso cuando dices, Todo estara bien Luego las cosas son todo lo contrario Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Solias estar aqui junto a mi Muchos dicen que estan mejor sin ti Yo nunca los entendere Sentado junto al lago en el que te conoci recuerdo el diciembre aun No se como pudo pasar No entiendo que es lo que salio mal Tus palabras nunca me sonaron a cliche siempre me apoyabas en todo y nunca lo aprecie Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Ahora te extraño mas que a nada Me dejas solo Como un niño a sus juguetes Siempre llevare tu recuerdo conmigo Quisiera ser, Un reloj que va a la inversa para poderte ver una vez mas Todo cambia de un momento a otro Y cuando me doy cuenta ya no estas Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar Y creeme, yo pronto, te voy a visitar Sha la la la x3 Todo tuyo xD Aki tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Turtwig.PNG x3 eclosionara el 18 de septiembre X3 Claro! si te refieres a la que acabo de crear,sí, inscribete aquí:Audiciones para Poder Rúnico,Poder Elemental.otra cosa ,serias mi amigo?--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 00:58 18 sep 2010 (UTC) =S perdon Perdon pero no, como ya estoy por llegar a la final ......... D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 02:34 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien a mi ponme mi sprite de poochyena--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 17:19 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Para tu programa de tv Lady Gengar (Gaga) , me gustaria ser de lo que sea ahi =D D=< PORKE ME CAMBIE DE FIRMA !! 02:58 20 sep 2010 (UTC) =)(/&%$#"! aclare, supuetsamente QUE EL LOBO NEGRO Y BLANCO ESTABA OCUPADO (VA SOLO EL NEGRO) vos podes ser el blanco y ser mi contraparte =) , y la luna la tengo representada yo ¬.¬ [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:48 21 sep 2010 (UTC) al decir Al decir mi contraparte me refiero ami hermanop, talvez no lo sepamos pero podemos ser hermanos ... ya que ami tambien me representan los lobos 8podemos ser ermanos irreconosidos ) [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 23:48 21 sep 2010 (UTC) hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP hola denuevo ovio entraras para participar Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP hola.... hola mira te habia guardado un puesto en el caballero vampiro y ya esta el archico sera que podrias pasar a escojer tu puesto...?¿green 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 23:13 24 sep 2010 (UTC) me pusiste en amigas?? xD ??? [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Oye... Decidi cancelar mi novela,pero hare,otra,y,debido a eso,te hago una pregunta:Conocés Sailor Moon? --MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 22:53 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye bulbasaur Quieres ser mi amigo? Archivo:Cara_de_Pokabu_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png[[User:Himeko_Hoshi|'Himeko]]--Love me Love me -- 17:09 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Okay Aver , yo no uso lista de amigos , asi k no te puedo poner... Peero , creo que ya lo he dejado claro antes ¡POKABU! xDD Me alegro de que aceptaras [[User:Himeko_Hoshi|'Himeko]]--Love me Love me -- 17:14 27 sep 2010 (UTC) No me contestaste --MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:21 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien y busca en wikipedia,ya que la novela que voy a hacer trata sobre eso y sobre pokemon,y encontre el personaje perfecto para vos,pero eso es Na-i-sho--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:28 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Algo así y,si tu quieres,podrias ser Sailor Jupiter,el sailor del trueno,la madera(osea plantas)y el valor. PD:si leiste que solo eran chicas,en mi historia son tanto chicas y chicos por igual.--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:43 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Pronto hare la pagina de inscripcion--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 20:51 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya la hice inscribete aki:Audiciones para Sailor Moon 2:El Milenio de Plata De Los Pokémon--MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 21:10 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira Asi te verias como sailor jupiter:Archivo:Sailor_Jupiter.png Te gusta? --MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP! 22:34 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Ten Archivo:GermánFace.png Te lo hice con un progama extraño,Te gusta?--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 01:45 2 oct 2010 (UTC) bulb En camp rock 2 para que personaje audicionaste? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 14:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero Cual pèrsonaje? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 18:29 4 oct 2010 (UTC) hola... hola te recuerdo que tienes apartado el puesto de hijo de alicia en mi novela my adventures in wonderland porfavor completarlo lo mas pronto posible.... el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 03:12 13 oct 2010 (UTC) german wooola x3. Bueno, primero gracias por dejar que te humille en mi novela x33, he aki un presente Archivo:BulbasaurEgg.gif Se abrira a las 900 ediciones x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Hola m gustaria ser tu amigo y la novela komenzara pronto tienes rival Hola m gustaria ser tu amigo y la novela komenzara pronto tienes rivalDetectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 17:36 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ponme 1 porygon-z y a ti 1 bulbasaur o un shaymin no?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 18:23 15 oct 2010 (UTC) ... hola mira me habias dicho que lo llenarias y ya no lo hisiste...te lo digo otra ves porfavor llena el espacio de hijo de alicia en mi novelamy adventures in wonderland lamento pareser terco pero hye visto que te has inscrito en otras novelas y no completas un pedido reservado...?¿!¡ -.- el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 18:51 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ejem... Germ,debes completar tu ficha en Inscripciones para Elemental Vocaloid antes del 19/10/10 o se cancelará la reservación,otra cosa,no me contestaste si la cara que te hice te gustó o no...--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 00:31 16 oct 2010 (UTC) woola German te tengo una tarea x3, Anda a Hoenn Renace ahi encontraras los personajes y abajo descripcion, Edita tu pagina donde dice German y has la tuya x333, Tu descripcion solo eso xD, Los pokes los pongo yo xD. Pd: Tu color favorito para ponerlo de marco x3 Giovi x3 VLA German si me das el mm y vs podras ser protagonista. woola Solo quiero avisarte que tu huevo ya se abrio xDDDD, hace 22 edits xd Archivo:BulbasaurEgg.gif >> Archivo:Bulbasaur OCPA.png Cuidalo BEsos Bulb... se tenia que hacer la imgen de tu forma vocaloid ¬¬--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNGMOON ETERNAL! MAKE UP!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 22:35 17 oct 2010 (UTC) sprite como haces sprites de entrenadores y huevos mandame una guia explicativa y respondeme lo mas rapido que puedas--Cookiito 00:00 18 oct 2010 (UTC) y para hacer sprtie trainer nuevo y como le pongo una parte notable responde rapido--Cookiito 00:16 18 oct 2010 (UTC) German hay un pequeño problema en Pokeloid, no puedes tener el mismo pokemon que venu... Coje otro plz, qe tenga diferencia de género así serà mas facil distinguirlo de los otros users. мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 18:49 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Germán... La imagen en forma vocaloid...por cierto,así sería la frase de transformación tuya:Vocaloid,Sonido Electrónico!...--Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:24 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Al hospital T invito al hospital, a trabajar o curar. te vere despues -Audiciones Hospital Pokécentral- Al hospital T invito al hospital, a trabajar o curar. te vere despues -Audiciones Hospital Pokécentral- White dejame UN MENSAJE!!!!!!!!!! 19:16 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Germán... La **** imagen de tu forma vocaloid!!!!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:49 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo De Cyndaquil.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 1196 Ediciones. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de articuno GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 4 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ Ademas de Archivo:Huevo de arceus GPDI.png este eclosionara el dia 29 de Octubre! [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Totodile OCPA.png Tototoooodileeeeeeeeeee! (No sé traducirlo n_nU) Evolucionará a las 1020 ediciones y evolucionará, otra vez a las 1040 ediciones Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 17:33 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Tu huevo pokémon Tsutaaja: Archivo:Huevo_de_tsutaaja_LGP.png Y su información: Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Placaje -Malicioso Eclosionara a las 1.005 ediciones hechas Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Entrega completada esta es tu adquisicion del huevo especial de esta semana de la guardieria sunyside, archivo:Huevo de Cresselia (GS).pngciudalo bien nacera en halloween a la media noche Para tii x3 Bueno, aqi tienes a tu Kirlia (macho x3) espero qe lo cuides, y si qieres qe evolucione, dimelo! Archivo:Kirlia_Pt_brillante.png Cuidalo bien! x3 Aah, por cierto, porqe no me tienes en amigos? Jooooo x3 como no me pongas, le doi el kirlia a anabel x3 Chibi-Chan! x3 Adoptalos Bueno aqui te dejo los PKMN que me pediste =D Archivo:Togekiss_OCPA.pngTogeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! (wiiiiiiii, sere tu mejor amigo!!!!) Archivo:Dialga_OCPA.pngGyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gracias por adoptarme =D) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 13:05 28 oct 2010 (UTC) pedidos.... Archivo:Meganium_OCPA_brillante_hembra.pngMegaaaaaa!!! (gracias por adoptarme =3) Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo.pngShayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! (yujuuuu porfin tengo un hogar) Cuidalos bien =D PD: Quieres ser mi amigo =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 16:48 28 oct 2010 (UTC) pedidos.... Archivo:Meganium_OCPA_brillante_hembra.pngMegaaaaaa!!! (gracias por adoptarme =3) Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo.pngShayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!! (yujuuuu porfin tengo un hogar) Cuidalos bien =D PD: Quieres ser mi amigo =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 16:48 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Amistad hola.... ponme como un leafeon y (o) un glaceon y yo que pokemon te pongo LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 19:42 28 oct 2010 (UTC) emmm podemos ser amigos??Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 20:44 28 oct 2010 (UTC) ponme a misamgius o jigglypuff yo te pongo a shaymin forma cielo esta bien? Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 20:49 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena! Tu totodile ha evolucionado! Archivo:Totodile OCPA.png => Archivo:Croconaw OCPA.png y como también has llegado a las otras ediciones ha vuelto a evolucionar Archivo:Croconaw OCPA.png => Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png Enhorabuena otra vez! --Anabeel 16:03 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Jirachi http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Huevo_de_jirachi_LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 23 Ataques: -Confusión -Deseo -Descanso Disfrutalo Cindaquilytogekiss 23:21 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Jirachi se abrira.. a las 1.069 ediciones Cindaquilytogekiss 00:00 31 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajaja Calmate.... ya te cambio el apodo n_n Voy a agregar a mas amigos a la tabla y no te enojes, estamos a mano =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 01:14 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Hermanoooo!!!! Hola germaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! ¿còmo estas? Espero que bien, yo no mucho. El vijae por tierra me destrozó el cuerpo y cuando llegamos nos mandaron a otro hotel. La ducha es una porqueria y no pude conectarme al msn TOT Pero después de eso todo bien =D xDDDDDDDDDD Espero que no sientan mucho mi ida, además el martes me conectarè desde mi casa, ahora ando en una computadora del Hotel -.- En cualquier momento mi madre baja asì que me despido. Cuidate, mandale saludos a todos y si podes decies que estoy bien y que luego les dejarès mensajes a Haru, espi, Keyko y Karen, que ahor ano puedo. Te quierro!! Chauu!! PD: TAl vez tarde en contestarte este mensaje. Helio: Entonces no envies nada ¬o¬ - ¡Tú cállate! Ah, y Helio se ha portado bien n.n Helio: Le he pagado todo el helado que ha comido la tragano ¬o¬ -sale volando de un golpe. - Chauu hermanito te quiero n.n ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 11:49 6 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes n_n a tus pokemon, cuidalos .bien . Archivo:Palkia_OCPA.png gyaaaaaaa (gracias) Archivo:Darkrai_Pt1_shiny.png darrrr!! (desde ahora tu eres mi maestro) Archivo:Aireon.pngoonnnn!!!! (gracias por adoptarme) PD. pronto abra rifas de pokebolas asi que pasate por la guarderia n_n aqui tienes a tus pokemon Archivo:Lugia_OCPA.png y Archivo:Eevee_NB.pngsi quieres evolucionarlo preguntame como en mi discucion ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:52 6 nov 2010 (UTC) te regalarare te regalare la piedra hoja cuando completes las 1470 ediciones y tu eevee podra evolucionar ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 21:09 6 nov 2010 (UTC) PD. se que la piedra hoja no es la piedra correcta pero no tengo una piedra musgosa Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA brillante.png Evolucionará a las 1490 ediciones y evolucionará otra vez a las 1540 Cuídalo bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 22:30 6 nov 2010 (UTC) bulb sobre tu inscripcion en la mansion de los sueños, tu sprite no sale porfa arreglalo Discusión:La Mansion de los sueños:El realityLotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 11:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC) TOMA ESTO Archivo:Huevo_Verde.png Es tuyo, de Yanappu. Y toma estos: Archivo:Huevo_de_Mijumaru.png Archivo:Huevo_Eevee_brillante.png Se abrirán en 40 ediciones más, evolucionarán en 90 más (Eevee a su evolución que quieras), y Futachimaru en 160 más. Silver JOPEEEEE NADIE ME TIENE EN AMIGOS ¿PORFI ME PONDRIAS EN AMIGOS , BULB? TTTTTTTWWWWWWWTTTTTTT PPPPOOOORRRRQQQQUUUUEEEE!!!!!!!! [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 18:09 7 nov 2010 (UTC) GOMENASAAAAAAAAY lo siento si te e echo algooooooo¡¡¡¡no fue mi intencioooon lo siento muuuuchooo!!!! pero ya con los problemas que tengo , no te enfades con migo!!! plis T.T [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 18:14 7 nov 2010 (UTC) .... no me pongas en amigos , ya que se el motivo me da igual , resulta que tu mejor amiga , me llamo estupida , y fue decision SUYA irse de pee , asi q a mi no me eches la culpa de que ``BARBIE''' SE AYA LARGADO ☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆ Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪ 18:20 7 nov 2010 (UTC)' ten Archivo:Latias_OCPA.png Archivo:Espeon_DP.png ʚϊɞ '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥ʚϊɞ 19:39 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ss Gracias por llegar a la final de Snow el reality, una placa para que la conserves: --'Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'''Increible, No?]] 02:47 8 nov 2010 (UTC) POS PA TU INFORMACION ME LLAMO ESTUPIDA , ESTUPIDAAAA!!!! Y SI TU DICES ESO AZ LO QUE TE SALGA DE LAS NARICES , PERO DESDE LUEGO SI ME ECHAS LA CULPA , QUE SEPAS QUE YO , PIRURU Y MIMI SIEMPRE SABRAN QUE LA CULPA LA TUVO ELLA [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿Chirorilla☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'Adooooorooo los puruuuglyyy♪']] 14:30 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ten tus pokemon!!!! Archivo:Latios_OCPA.png Archivo:Zorua.png evolucionara a las 1500 ediciones ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 17:08 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Enhorabuena! Has sido el "ganador" de la rifa de mi guardería! (Si vas a las guardería entenderás porque lo puse entre comillas) Aquí lo tienes: Archivo:Zekrom NB brillante.png Zekroooooo ¬¬ (No me juntes con Reshiram o os mataré a todos ¬¬) Cuídalo bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 18:40 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Chii! Claro! Pero solo si yo te puedo agregar a ti! A mi ponme un kirlia o un cyndaquil, a ti te pondre un bulbasaur o un jolteon ¿no? Wiii! x3 Anabeel 18:54 8 nov 2010 (UTC) xD Ok! Pero xo al msn casi no me conecto, pero vale! =D Anabeel 18:58 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ten tus pokes n_n Archivo:Raikou_NB.png Archivo:Mamepato.gifevolucionara a las 1525 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 1560 ediciones Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA.png gracias por adoptar ok ok... te acepte pero casi nunca me conecto... y no tienes que agradecerme cada vez los pokes n_n ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 16:26 9 nov 2010 (UTC) claro! Si q me podes poner en tus amigos german-kun nwn, oye y gracias por los cumplidos (y yo q pense q esa novela iba a ser un desastre n.nU) ok hablemos pronto, besos byeEspeon9 19:54 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Sienta muy bien que a la gente le guste la novela de Smugleaf. Y... entre tu y yo, me estaba empezando a plantearme que cuando la termine, hacer más historias sobre Smugleaf. Pero es solo un planteamiento. Si quieres podemos ser amigos. Bueno, pues adios y espero que te siga gustando. SoulSilver--Piplupmander 20:31 9 nov 2010 (UTC) A grovyle Ponme de pokémon a grovyle (Sprite NB): Archivo:Grovyle_NB.png SoulSilver--Piplupmander 21:47 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro... claro que puedes,pero pon la imagen ¬¬...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:59 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Germán.... Las imágenes ¬-¬...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 18:16 12 nov 2010 (UTC) hola german..n.n german queria saber si tu sabes como hacer imagenes anime en paint tool SAI...?¿ si sabes me podrias enseñar porfiiiiiiiiiis...!?¿ Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 04:26 15 nov 2010 (UTC) hola german..n.n german queria saber si tu sabes como hacer imagenes anime en paint tool SAI...?¿ si sabes me podrias enseñar o pasarme algun tutorial porque yo no encuentro n.nU porfiiiiiiiiiis...!?¿ Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 04:27 15 nov 2010 (UTC) oka... bueno no te prerocupes te lo agradesco mucho... n.n Th3 gH0sT I´ll meet you there 15:19 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ger Pues, esque Stalin me ha pedido que haga sprites de los integrantes de Kyoto Motel. Necesito una imagen de....bueno, de eso, de tu personaje en KLyoto --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 20:27 15 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ss Tu ganaste snow el reality! Tus premios: Archivo:Arceus_OCPA.pngArss Archivo:Rsitem249.pngArchivo:Rsitem249.pngArchivo:Rsitem249.png RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 17:18 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro! Por supuesto! Lo único que tienes que hacer es rellenar esto: Nombre: Sprite: (A ser posible con el uniforme ranger) Pokémon acompañante: Y si quieres puedes inventarte una pequeña historia en plan, en la escuela ranger era tal, me gusta nosequien, conocí a mi pokemon acompañante asá... Y cosas así Besos! Anabel 20:56 16 nov 2010 (UTC) ten ten tu poke: Archivo:Bikutini.png kiiii!!! (gracias por adoptarme) ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:11 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Eh, ger ¿Vas a hacer alguna novela de rangers?Esque...por si eso....me gustaria salir .///.----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 18:53 19 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Rayos Que cabeza la mía----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 08:46 20 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Aquí tienes... A tu pokémon! Archivo:Leafeon NB.png Cuídalo bien! Anabel 11:22 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu magikarp Archivo:Cara_de_Magikarp.pngMagggg Tu magikarp de snow el reality vuelve NUNCA EVOLUCIONARA >=D --RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 21:07 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Germán, que tal como estas n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 15:02 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro n_n ¿Que nombre entonces quieres? Claro n_n Claro, nadamas deja los datos que te piden enlas audiciones y te pongo :) ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 18:17 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Peticion de amigo porque no somos amigos ya que somos compañeros --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 20:51 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Thank's Hey bulb gracias por entrar XD ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 23:24 27 nov 2010 (UTC) GERMÁN!!! Si lo eres por que preguntas ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 00:57 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Oh no bien en el capítulo 3 te cambiaran de equipo ok asi se arregla todo XD ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 01:17 28 nov 2010 (UTC) que te parece PERDON Me confundi -_-por eso te puse ahi fue un accidente ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 01:26 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Yesssh Ger, Ger, Ger...¡Pues claro!----·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 15:10 29 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori apodo queria decirte que invente un apodo para ti: Germancho. dime si te gusta quiero helado ¿Tienes? 01:41 1 dic 2010 (UTC) te interesaria... aparecer en poke-musical el reality, inscribete: Audiciones AQUI nwn ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 17:10 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Porque ¿? te inscribiste y luego lo quitaste es por que soy nueva u.u Adri de best 22:54 5 dic 2010 (UTC) german ^w^ necesito que rellenes los datos que faltan en las inscripciones de mi novela, tu imagen magica y tu arma (aunque esta no es tan necesaria) porfis rellenalos AQUI que estoy escribiendola ahora --'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:19 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Has sido selecionad@! Has sido selecionad@ '''para ser el/la '''Protagonista 5, en mi nueva novela; que tratara sobre parodias de libros, comics, peliculas, vidiojuegos, canciones, mangas, animes y series de television. Sí estas interesad@ solo tienes que rellenar esta ficha y dejarla en mi discusion (facil, eh?) Nombre: '''El nombre de tu personaje '''Cara de MM: '''Que tenga muchas expresiones, es decir prota del juego '''Personalidad: '''Obdio '''Hobby: '''Lo que más le gusta hacer 'Miedo: ''Pues eso, a lo que teme '''Firma: '''Facil [[User:Eco1003|''Victor, Taro en Pokémon]] ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 18:05 8 dic 2010 (UTC)' Si no te interesa dimelo! Ya esta! ¬¬ No lo he borrado, pero quité el titulo y el contenido Ya? pues nada, que ya esta :) y sorry Doujinshi Fan!! :) Fan 4 ever Understand?? chau!! 21:50 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Holaaaa Holaaa Germán¿Podemos Ser Amigos?La verdad es que me caes muy bien n.n.Si dices que si ponme un Scizor.Por favor contestame en mi discusion. Archivo:Scizor_NB_hembra.pngVen a descubrir quien soy 21:21 13 dic 2010 (UTC) claro Claro german agregame ponme mm Lucario (?) no mejor ponme Si lucario esta bien xD oye Estem me inscribi para tu reality y eso creo que estara bueno,quiere sser mi amigo? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 01:49 17 dic 2010 (UTC) ok en la inscripcion soy la floatzel pero cambie mi firma nwn y de amigos ponme milotic Porfis ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 03:56 17 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿¡¡Puedooo!!?x3 ¡¡Bulb!!¡¡Germen!!¡¡German!!¿¡¡CÓMO CARAJO QUIERES QUE TE LLAME!!?xD ¿Puedo salir en tu novela?¿PUEDOPUEDOPUEDOPUEDO PLZ!!? Plz...*Cara de cachorrito*Tú me das la ficha y yo te la completo xD Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 01:13 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Bulb xD gracias JA 17:02 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Archivo:OjamajoNavidad.jpgArchivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:56 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad y todo eso...XD Archivo:Feliz_Navidad.png Kev コール ™ 00:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) ... De nada XD ケビン コール ™ 00:22 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey feliz navidadArchivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'''[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]]' 10:14 23 dic 2010 (UTC) si x3 claro seamos amigos tu ponme un spheal ;D Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 16:23 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Bulb -w- VE AL XAT!!! ewe te hibamos a preguntar algo ewe PD: Nueva firma xD [[User:KingDragon 5|►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 16:56 23 dic 2010 (UTC) faeliz navidad por ser un@ de mis amig@s te obsequio este cupon para pedirme un sprite cuando quieras Archivo:Tiquete_german.png ojala lo disfrutes: Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png♠♪La mejor creadora de sprites !Adri! :3♪♠♣♦♥Felices fiestas♥♦♣Archivo:Mini_Dratini.png 18:05 23 dic 2010 (UTC) claroo con gusto seamos amigos te pongo a bulbasaur si? [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Pokemon fruit atack|Jear...]] 13:36 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias actualmente estoy trabajando en otra es esta, si quieres te la lees, y puedo hasta apuntarte a la serie n_n Pd: Quieres que seamos amigos? aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 12:13 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Sipi ponme de nombre Jose y de pokemon Absol ^_^ aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 15:13 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto! Claro que puedes aparecer, pero Eeveeluciones esta temporalmente cancelada, porque estoy haciendo otra novela ^^, si quieres te lees esa y me das tu opinion =D por cierto, para la de eeveeluciones dejame estos datos: Nombre: Pokémon: Transformación: seria el gijinka de ese pokemon Forma transformada: El ''shiny de ese pokemon genero: (me imagino que chico xD) Bando: Bueno o malo (¡OJO! es tentador ser de los malos, porque los malos son reshiram y zekrom n_n) aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:32 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedes apuntarte? A mis audiciones. Ya te he reservado puesto: Audiciones para "Smugleaf y el manantial del tiempo" Si no te gusta mucho tu personaje, puede volverse bueno al final. (Si quieres eso ponlo en las audiciones) Usuario:Piplupmander Bulb e_e Me reservas un puesto en poderes elementales? xD el de dragón e_e Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Happy New Year!! '']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 17:08 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe Ok xD Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[User:KingDragon 5|''King...]] ● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|Happy New Year!! '']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 17:37 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Se que te gustan los realitys así que apuntate al mío ;-D Juegos de Azar:El Reality/Inscripciones 21:02 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ happy new year german, gracias por deshacer las ediciones de ese tal "titiritero", mis padres me estan avergonzando frente a mis amigos y me vine a esconder a la compu, bueno... bye ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 05:45 1 ene 2011 (UTC) no use la de el alto mando tipo bicho de sinnoh [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 14:59 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Ay bueno ya lo cambio aunque debes admitir que es el mejor estilo que se lo puede hacer, te regalo ese sprite lo subir como Germán by alex, y puedes usarlo ok [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 15:14 2 ene 2011 (UTC) naaa no estoy molesta con tigo es normal lo que hiciste mira ya lo re-subir archivo:Germán by alex.png [[User:Alex pokémon|''Alex...]][[Usuario Discusión:Alex pokémon|felices fiestas... '']] 15:18 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Amigos ^^ ¡Tu ya eres un veterano en la wiki! Pensaba pedirte amigos un día de estos yo...xD. ¡Por supuesto, seamos amigos! Te pondré de cara un bulbasaur, ¿no? Y gracias decir que soy buen escritor. Esas cosas me alegran mucho ^^ Nos vemos por aquí! Derpus"El caballero solitario" 10:17 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Mi msn es derpusknight@hotmail.es. Mándame un mensaje diciendo que eres tú y te agrego, ¿ok? Derpus"El caballero solitario" 14:51 10 ene 2011 (UTC) oyep ._. puedo preguntarte algo... eto... puedo aparecer en tu novela de rangers porfas (me encantan los rangers =D) pero no quiero ser mala soy demaciado buena para ser mala =3 bueno, si dices no, no importa, sera para la otra ;D ♥¡¡Fanny - Chan!!♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥Algo que decirme??♥' 17:12 11 ene 2011 (UTC) geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeermaaaaaaaaaaaan-kun¡¡¡ quiero ya hacer las entrevistas a celebridades, pero accidentalmente borre la nota donde tenia sus respuestas, asi que quisiera que me enviaran a mi discución las respuestas porfavor, aqui estan las preguntas n.n 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? 3.-que es lo que mas odias? 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? 7.-de quien estas enamorado? 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? posdata: le podrias pasar el cuestionario a giovi-chan? keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? grax!! No hay mucha diferencia entre ambos sprites, pero se nota que lo has mejorado. ¡Me gusta! ¡Gracias! Y ya que estoy, ¿querrías ser mi amigo? Si aceptas ponme a uno de los tres que verás en mi user (no quiero estar repitiéndolos siempre). Yo te pondré a Bulbasaur, a Shaymin o a otro que me pidas. Fdo: Archivo:Sprite Elena.pngArchivo:Umbreon OCPA.png[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'The dark fire girl']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Te ayudo?']] 20:52 18 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola =D Quieres ser mi amigo?? Brayan8D 18:37 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Ponme un... Riolu! e.e Brayan8D 14:29 21 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola hola solo te queria preguntar una cosa ¿Puedo usar este sprite en mi novela?Archivo:Shadow_y_totodile.png Lo digo porque en tu novela usas unos muy parecidos si dices k no lo comprendo XD Grax gracias XD--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·'[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 18:08 21 ene 2011 (UTC)